


beautiful, beautiful (angel)

by jisungsmochi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Body Changes, M/M, alpha!jaemin, bxb - Freeform, jaemin calls his baby baby, jaesung, nct - Freeform, omega!Jisung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 11:43:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16660513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jisungsmochi/pseuds/jisungsmochi
Summary: jisungs so so beautiful.he just needs to realize it.





	beautiful, beautiful (angel)

**Author's Note:**

> this story won’t upload, so, let’s see if it does now :))

fifteen year old park jisung stood in front of the mirror; freshly showered, hair damp, as he examined his changing body in the full length mirror in front of him. 

he was an omega. it was completely normal for his body to start changing, especially considering the vicious cycle of puberty he was currently in. he just didn't understand why it had to change in all the weird ways.

the young teen didn't understand why his hips had to widen; why his thighs became noticeably thicker, or why his uh— rear end, had to grow. 

he poked at his sides, frowning. it was so gross, too. he was gaining weight as if there was no tomorrow; not even being able to eat a single thing without somehow gaining weight. 

jisung hated this. he hated being a cursed omega. hardly any of his friends were omegas, for god sake. 

chenle had surprised everyone at age twelve by presenting as an alpha, shocking their entire grade to which the boy responded, "it's not that shocking!" 

same situation with donghyuck; who also happened to present as an alpha. (much to marks' liking. the other had such a huge crush on him but assuming naively that donghyuck was going to be a omega like himself, he didn't think it'd ever work out). 

in fact, the only people jisung knew that were omegas happened to be renjun, renjuns' brother sicheng, jungwoo who was his neighbor, and mark. 

tears welled up at the corner of his eyes as he over analyzed everything, as usual. he hated his body. he hated being an omega. he hated it all. 

grabbing a white shirt and some sweatpants, jisung shrugged them on, crawling to his bed to which he collapsed on it and began to sob about how much life was unfair and how god hated him. 

☆彡

"hey so, can i get your number?" 

jisung scoffed. the guy reeked of b.o and his hair was greasy. slamming his blue locker, the teen looked up to roll his eyes. "no, you can't, please leave me alone," he said, trying not to be snappy as he usually was— but even then the alpha was still persistent.

"please? im going into a rut soon and you look pretty slutty and i need someone like you to help me out." 

oh fuck being nice. that was it. that was the final straw—

"please, i would like it if you didn't refer to my boyfriend in such a matter, as he is far from being slutty, thanks!" a voice spoke, whipping his head over to see it was none other than his boyfriend jaemin, he smiled, allowing his frame to be pulled into the others' comforting one as they began to walk off with one another. 

now far away, jisung looked up at him, light blush dusting his cheeks. "thank you hyung... you didn't have to do that." 

"jisung, of course i had to. you're my boyfriend, remember? and what'd i say about calling me hyung? we've been dating for almost two months and you still havent stopped," he teased lightly at his statement made at the end, and jisung felt his blush grow even darker.

"sorry! jeez im such a ditz! i totally forgot not to call you that but im trying i promise!" 

"well, as long as you're trying," jaemin exaggerated that part, stopping his steps as the pair had successfully made their way to jisungs' first period class. 

unhooking themselves from one another, jaemin leaned down to peck him quickly on the lips, flashing a smile. "ill see you later sungie. the bells gonna ring any second now. we still hanging out after school?" 

nodding, the younger walked into class, face flushed as usual as he took a seat next to donghyuck, who stuck out his tongue. "jisungs in love jisungs in love~"

☆彡

the alpha - omega couple sat firmly in jisungs bed, door slightly ajar, (johnny, jisungs older brother insisted that they weren't 'old enough' to be in the room with closed door, so it had to be wide open), tangled into eachother.

their lips pressed against one another's, kissing messily. jaemins hands traveled up the youngers shirt, and that's when jisungs pulled away.

he couldn't let jaemin touch his gross body. 

he could let him see his gross body.

"l-let's focus on our math homework. algebra is getting really hard for me so i really need your help with this." 

"what? did i do something wrong? i-im sorry if i did, it's just i thought you wouldn't mind —"

"no that's not it! you didn't do anything wrong," jisung reassured, waving his hands in the air as he looked down at his wrinkled bedsheets. "then what's wrong? tell me baby," jaemins face was riddled with concern, knowing his boyfriend would never stop a makeout session because of algebra homework & wondering hands. 

"well..." the brown haired teen avoided eye contact. "it's just... ive been gaining a lot of weight lately and i don't like it. im planning on loosing it but until i do im not really... comfortable with you touching me anywhere... don't be mad," 

jaemins face softened. "baby, id never be mad at you because you said you weren't comfortable with me touching you, but... you do realize you don't need to loose any weight, right? your body is perfect the way it is." 

"that's sweet of you to say but... it isn't. the weight is going to all the wrong places and the guys at school are starting to be twice as aggressive. you won't always be there to fend them off so i think i should do something to control it. plus, it's getting to be a bit nasty. i can't even fit into my lucky skinny jeans anymore..." 

"sungie!" the older yelled, in complete dismay at the words he was hearing. "you're beautiful, and it's just your body changing! so what if your thighs are getting thicker? so what if you have an ass now? i think it's beautiful and i rather be with someone who has an amazing shape, such as yourself than a twig with no curves. and if i have to get you an alarm system that keeps the dirty alphas away, than i will!" 

jisung blushed, blinking slowly as jaemin continued. "id like you no matter what you looked like, wanna know why? because your beautiful and i love you." 

a smile.

jisung busted out the biggest smile that he had in weeks. jaemin said 'i love you' for the first time. "i-i love you too, jaemin," 

it didn't take much words for them to connect their lips; tongues gliding against one another. it was a heated kiss, but a special one after their first exchanged 'i love you'. it was amazing, and neither of the boys would want to be anywhere else. 

"SEE! THIS. THIS RIGHT HERE I WHY YOU CANT BE TRUSTED WITH THE DOOR CLOSED!!"

"GET OUT, JOHNNY!"

**Author's Note:**

> this was written at 12:00 am and vaugley edited so it may suck. anywho, i saw burn the stage and it was sooo good! definitely recommend everyone to watch it :) xx (kudos and comments appreciated as always)


End file.
